


Game, Set and Match!

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Courfeyrac play a fierce doubles match against Cosette and Marius. The two siblings are fuming at each other over an earlier argument, and Courfeyrac may be trying to help his friend impress his love... It won't end well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set and Match!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, I don't own any of the characters used in this story!

"Come on Marius, put your shoes on! We're going to be late!" Courfeyrac called to his roommate who was trying to force on his old tennis shoes.

"It was nice of Cosette and Enjolras to invite us!" Marius repeated for the fiftieth time that morning.

"Yes it was lovely of them, now don't freak out... But, I have something to tell you..." Courfeyrac grinned at his roommate, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Oh gosh... What is it?" Marius whispered.

"We're not partners..." Courfeyrac explained.

"Oh no... Who am I with? Enjolras?" Marius asked worry in his voice.

"Um... Not exactly..." Courfeyrac grinned sheepishly as Marius realised the problem.

"No, no, no, no, no! I can't do it Courfeyrac! How can I play tennis with her? I can't even speak to her without embarrassing myself!" Marius cried.

"This is your chance to impress her!" Courfeyrac tried to encourage Marius, who was still shaking his head.

"I can't do it! She is so pretty and cool and I am so me." Marius spoke quickly, earning a laugh from Courfeyrac.

"You can do this Marius! I promise you!" Courfeyrac gave Marius a reassuring pat on the back.

"Do you promise?" Marius asked quietly.

"I do. I think today might be the best day of your life pickle!" Courfeyrac nodded.

They were going to one of the fanciest country clubs in the city, with Valjean being the mayor, both Cosette and Enjolras were granted free membership. As much as Enjolras opposed the privileged hierarchal system of the country club, he really loved tennis, so he made the most of that! He invited both Courfeyrac and Marius to play last week with the initial idea of playing with Cosette as his doubles partner. But, Courfeyrac called in a favour and now he was to play with Courfeyrac, and Cosette was partnered with Marius. 

"Oh would you just lighten up Enjolras!" Cosette cried to her brother who sighed.

"No, I will not 'lighten up' Cosette! I am angry at you!" Enjolras growled.

"Just get over it!" Cosette argued back. 

"No! You deceived me! I can't believe you told father about the protest!" Enjolras hissed.

"He was bound to find out anyway!" Cosette whispered back.

"I am so glad I am not your partner today, you're going down!" Enjolras gave her a little shove, that she returned with a bigger one.

"Oh it is on!" 

"Hello Courfeyrac, Marius!" Enjolras waved and cried in fake happy tone.

"Enjolras? Are you alright?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"Oh yes! Fine!" Enjolras smiled.

"Right... Should we get started then?" Courfeyrac suggested.

"I would love to!" Enjolras growled.

"Hey Marius." Cosette smiled.

"Hiyllo, I mean heyllo... I mean hiy... I mean hi!" Marius replied, sounding oh so smooth. Cosette seemed to like it though as she laughed.

"Come on then, we have to beat my brother!" Cosette grabbed his hand and dragged him to the court, Marius let out a high pitch squeal.

"What was that?" Cosette grinned.

"Umm... That was a just a cat that ran by..." Marius blushed.

"Oh... Okay!" Cosette beamed. 

When they joined Courfeyrac and Enjolras, Enjolras was already stretching out. Cosette could see him giving some pre-game tips to Courfeyrac.

"Right you focus on Marius, I'll take out Cosette." Enjolras instructed Courfeyrac who frowned. 

"What did you mean by take out Cosette?" 

"Well, you know take her out to dinner maybe the cinema..." 

"Really?"

"NO! I mean take her out! As in focus on tiring her out, weakening her, so we can win!" Enjolras exclaimed proudly. "You have to do the same to Marius!"

"No, I couldn't! I mean it wouldn't take much..." Both Courfeyrac and Enjolras looked over to Marius who had managed to get a tennis ball stuck inside his racket, Cosette laughed whilst helping him. "But I couldn't..."

"You have to!"

"I won't Enjolras!" Courfeyrac repeated firmly.

"Fine I will take them both out..." Enjolras shrugged, to be honest Courfeyrac was terrified of the blonde, he clearly was a charming young man who was capable of being terrible.

"Right, come on let's play!" Enjolras shouted over the net.

"Ready!" Cosette cried back, giving Marius a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The game started and already the ruthlessness of Cosette and Enjolras was clear. Marius and Courfeyrac hardly even needed to be there, it was all about Cosette and Enjolras hurling the ball back and forth at each other. Cosette let out a high pitch squeal each time she hit the ball and Enjolras a low grunt. 

Cosette whacked the ball especially hard and it hit Enjolras in the middle of his chest.

"Arrggghhh!!!" He let out a loud moan, as Cosette high fived Marius. So, she is playing hard, Enjolras thought to himself. He nodded at Courfeyrac who shook his head disapprovingly, Courfeyrac was all for having fun, but this wasn't going to be fun.

The game carried on the same way it did before, dominated by Cosette and Enjolras. Cosette and Marius were winning at this point, but not by much. 

Marius hit an average shot over to Courfeyrac who made no effort to return it. 

"Courfeyrac what was that?!" Enjolras asked.

"Well done Marius!" Cosette cried hugging the blushing man. Enjolras understood what Courfeyrac was doing, yeah it was nice of him to do, but he could have picked another time to lose on purpose so Marius looked good in front of his sister! 

They were losing and Enjolras was determined to change this. He hit the ball hard, almost hurting himself with the amount of force he put in the shot, he hit his target, Cosette on her breast. 

"Arrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhh!!!" She let out cry of pain, as she grabbed the area that had been hit.

"Cosette?" Marius went to check she was okay, but she shooed him away.

"Come on Marius, show me how a real man plays tennis!" Cosette shouted loud enough for Enjolras to hear.

"Oh she is a fiend." Enjolras muttered. The game continued and Cosette hit a wonderful shot that went straight to Courfeyrac who swung blindly and missed the ball.

"Get your shit together Courfeyrac!!" Enjolras shouted at Courfeyrac who looked at Marius for sympathy, but he was too busy celebrating with Cosette to notice poor Courfeyrac's sad face. In his sadness Courfeyrac quickly hit the ball back over and it hit Marius on the shoulder.

"Courfeyrac!" Marius cried.

"It's time to play walnut!" Courfeyrac retorted, earning an approving nod from Enjolras.

The game continued as fierce as ever, that was until Marius tried to return Courfeyrac's serve and the ball hit, not the net of his racket, but the plastic edge. He stood in shock for a couple of seconds looking from his racket to the bouncing tennis ball. Cosette had to laugh at this, she walked over to Marius and pointed at the netting on his racket.

"This is where the ball is meant to hit Marius." She grinned mischievously. 

"I'll make sure to take a note of that, thank you!" Marius replied with a smile.

It was the final game of the match, Enjolras and Courfeyrac needed to get this to win. At this moment everyone was behaving as competitive as each other, someone was bound to get hurt.

And someone did.

Enjolras gave a tremendous shot, aimed straight for his sister, yet that is not where the ball travelled. Instead it hit a distracted Marius, on the head, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Marius!!" Cosette cried as she ran over to him, Courfeyrac and Enjolras ran from their side of the court to check their friend.

Cosette held Marius in her arms and he smiled a confused dreamy smile that made Cosette blush. 

"Cosette." He murmured 

"Oh Marius!" She soothed, whilst rubbing his arm.

"I love you." The words fell from his mouth in his delirious state, he had been hit on the head, hard. He didn't even seem to notice what he said, at all, he was unconscious the next second.

The three managed to drag him over to the side of the court, Cosette and Courfeyrac were close to tears. Enjolras however remained calm.

"I know what to do." He muttered, he pulled out his phone and spoke quickly to someone on the other line.

Just a couple of minutes later a figure could be seen running in the distance. It must be a mirage, Courfeyrac thought to himself, it couldn't be, it wasn't, yet it was! It was Combeferre!

"By the hammer of Thor! Combeferre, that was amazing! Are you like a superhero or something?" Courfeyrac asked his friend who shook his head.

"Not a superhero Courfeyrac, just a regular guy!" Combeferre replied as he began to examine Marius. He checked him over for a few moments and quickly came to a conclusion.

"He will live!" 

"Will he be able to play?" Enjolras asked, as Courfeyrac and Cosette slapped him, one slap for each arm. "What?!"

"We will forfeit, I won't make him play!" Cosette announced, as she stroked Marius' hair.

"So that means... We win?" Enjolras asked hopefully.

"Sure." Cosette shrugged.

"YES!" Enjolras shouted proudly. "Sorry Marius." He whispered after. 

"He will be fine, don't worry! Cosette do you want to stay with him, while I help you guys grab your stuff from the changing rooms?" Combeferre asked Cosette who nodded.

"I think that is a good idea." She replied quietly.

The three men left to the changing rooms, Enjolras was still celebrating, but he trying to be as humble as possible. They walked into the changing rooms and Enjolras stopped in his tracks. Was that Grantaire? In a towel?

"Oh hey you guys, I didn't know you were here?" Grantaire waved, he walked over and Enjolras could see many tattoo's he didn't know Grantaire had. 

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked, too bluntly some would argue.

"Oh Bahorel, Feuilly and I do kickboxing here." Grantaire shrugged. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were playing tennis, with Marius and Cosette, but Enjolras nearly killed Marius so we had to end it..." Courfeyrac grinned.

"Yeah but I didn't kill him!" Enjorlas argued as Grantaire laughed.

"I would never forgive you if you did! If I didn't have Marius who would record Countdown for me?" Courfeyrac laughed. 

"I didn't know you like Countdown?" Combeferre asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, it's my favourite!" Courfeyrac beamed. "Do you guys want to go to the Musain for a drink?"

"Yeah sure, just let me put some clothes on!" Grantaire smirked, Enjolras felt his cheeks flush slightly, but that was probably just because it was hot inside the changing rooms...

Back on the court Marius had woken up, in Cosette's arms.

He quickly jumped up and stuttered out an apology.

"Don't be sorry Marius." Cosette smiled.

"But I am... I guess we lost?" Marius asked sadly, he was upset that he had disappointed her.

"Yeah we lost... I don't care at all though..." Cosette shrugged.

"You don't?" 

"No, not at all... The thing I care about is, well, did you mean what you said?" Cosette asked nervously.

"What did I say, did I say dog's bollocks again? Or squeal? Because I promise I can swear like a normal perso-" Marius tried to explain.

"No not that... The other thing..." Cosette tried to prompt him, but he just looked more confused. "Do you really love me?"

Marius turned bright red and his eyes widened in realisation. "Did I say that?!" He cried.

"Yes... Did you mean it?" Cosette asked again, placing one of her hands over his.

"I did mean it... I love you Cosette." Marius confessed looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh Marius..." Cosette spoke softly, he was still looking away, so she turned his head back to her and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss was sweet, soft and innocent. When it finished Marius was silence for a few moments.

"So do you love me as well?"

"Of course I love you, how could I not?" Cosette laughed, kissing him again.

The other four men looked on all wearing matching smiles, well Enjolras' was more of a grimace, but that still counted.

"So our whole elaborate plan worked then Enjolras?" Courfeyrac grinned.

"What plan?" Enjolras asked in confusion.

"The tennis partners plan! That's why we switched! So Marius could impress Cosette!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, as if it was obvious!

"Did he really impress her? Because I am pretty sure Enjolras just knocked him out!" Grantaire pointed out cackling.

"Oh God... You nearly kill Marius Pontmercy one time and no one will let it go!" Enjolras sighed irritably as the other three men laughed.

"Maybe we should play as partners next time Enjolras?" Grantaire turned to ask Enjolras.

"Is that because you're scared I'll knock you out if you play against me or because you actually want to be my partner?" Enjolras asked seriously.

"A bit a both!" Grantaire laughed. Enjolras smiled slightly, he couldn't wait to play tennis again!


End file.
